episodeetherealfandomcom-20200215-history
Autoria Delmira
Autoria Delmira is a main character in Ethereal. She is the first singular host to Ethereal, and was classified as an Else Embodiment. Description Autoria is a girl of average height. She has warm brown hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually in two twist on either side of her head, and they conjoin at the back. As a student who was deemed with “high potential”, Autoria wears the female form of the special uniform in black. She also wears black tights and gray shoes. Unlike most others, she wears two limiters: A white crystal pendant and a gray watch. Personality Autoria is quick to adapt, as seen when she was quick to act upon entering Ecandrith Academy. She will also not sit idly by when someone needs her help. Autoria is never a subject of bullying due to her slightly higher level of confidence. She believes that all people are equal, which sometimes put her at odds with others. She is also good at finding loopholes to rules, which helps prevent punishment. History Autoria lived with her parents until they died of unknown causes. She then moved to Brooklyn, New York to live with her Aunt, Uncle and cousin Stacie. She currently resides in Ecandrith Academy. Her room coordinates is 4th floor, Corridor A, Room 812. Relationships Rosalia Dakota Rosalia is Autoria’s roommate, and the second one to call her by her nickname, Ria. Despite initially hiding information of her own status from Autoria, Rosalia came to trust her friend above all others, and only informed Autoria of her crush on Kurt. Siune Terris Siune was the first person Autoria met in Ecandrith Academy, and quickly became her friend. Despite the two begin close, Siune prefers to call Autoria “Autoria”, instead of her nickname. Vert Lehman Despite initially being flustered by Vert’s knowledge of school gossip, Autoria tends to look to her for information. Vert is a very proper person, which Autoria picked up slightly. Abilities As an Else Embodiment, Autoria can control the concepts/emotions that she presides over: These are Creation, Destruction, Memories and Dreams. This is due to her being the sole vessel for Ethereal. Creation Autoria can freely create what is in her mind, though according to the things created, it will place a strain on her wellbeing. Autoria usually manifests energy for combat. Destruction Autoria can destroy most things, regardless of whether or not she is touching it. This allows her to nullify most hostile magic, though too much use can strain her. Memories While her knowledge on this field is limited, Autoria is capable of deleting or creating memories, on top of reading it. However, due to her own limited knowledge in this realm, Autoria is incapable of creating realistic memories. Dreams Through specific spells, Autoria is capable of seeing into past and future through dreams. She can also see truths through dreams. However, her knowledge on this field is limited, which also limits her usage of this power. Trivia * Autoria’s birthday is on July 13th. * Autoria is the first sole vessel to Ethereal